


Silver Bullet

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Girl!Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Derek Helps Stiles, Derek Uses His Words, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek Hale, Kidnapped Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Sad Ending, Stiles Stilinski is an Argent, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: Stiles returns to Beacon Hills to help with the Alpha, but an ex makes everything harder for her. She wants to make things right with Derek, but he believes that she was the reason his whole family died. Will she be able to find the Alpha, get Derek to forgive her, and keep an eye on her younger sister? Probably not, but she can try.





	

"Hey, Dad I'm on my way in," Stiles says, driving her jeep through the familiar town.

"Good, make sure you get here okay," Chris says through the phone, making Stiles sigh in annoyance.

"I know, Dad. See you at home." Stiles tells Chris before she hangs up the phone.

She drives quietly through the night, hating the fact that her father had called her from San Francisco to come back to this town. She wasn't exactly glad to be back, and she had more than enough reason to. Her ex-lived here, and as much as Stiles wanted to say she was over it, he actually wasn't. She missed him, but after what happened to his family, things went from perfect to hell in a matter of seconds. Stiles remembered the night all too well, and just thinking about it chokes her up.

Stiles wiped her face, trying to clear her thoughts before she saw a truck coming. She quickly slammed the breaks before she even hit the truck, and it honked at her while it speeds away into the night. She was breathing heavily for a moment, trying to calm her heart down as she gripped the stirring wheel.

"Nice going, Stiles," Stiles mumbles to herself as she gets ready to drive again. Just as she was about to pull away, a clawed hand smashes through the window of her car. Stiles screams in surprise, feeling the hand grab onto her hair and about to yank her out of the car. Stiles quickly reaches for the handgun in the glove compartment, then shots the roof of the car, hitting the creature and making him let go of Stiles.

Stiles jumps out of the car, going to the trunk to pull out her assault rifle. "Come on you son of a bitch!" Stiles shoots into the open air. "COME ON!"

Derek looks around, trying to find the Alpha. He was able to track his scent all the way to the warehouse district part of town, and he was able to catch a glimpse of him climbing over the roof of the next building over. He hears gunfire coming from where the Alpha disappeared to, meaning that the Argents were handling him at the moment. Derek jumps over to the other roof to peek over the edge to see what was happening. When he sees the Alpha jump onto a familiar looking jeep, Derek had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

1) Stiles Argent was back, and she still had that piece-of-crap jeep from when they were teenagers.

2) The Alpha was going after Stiles.

Derek was about to spring into action when he hears another gunshot, then the Alpha disappears into the darkness. Stiles gets out of the jeep, looking around and grabbing her gun from the trunk of the jeep. Derek watches as she shoots into the air, challenging the Alpha to come at him again. If Derek was being honest, he would say that Stiles looked really hot holding a gun, in fact, Stiles looked beyond amazing since the last time Derek saw her as a teenager. Stiles looked more slim and curvy, she was still lean and a little lanky, but she really did grow in the right places. Even her hair had grown out into wild curls, making her look very sexy, Derek wanted to run his fingers through her hair, just to feel how soft it is.

Derek shook these thoughts out of his head. As much as he missed Stiles, and really wanted to fuck her shitless right now; Stiles was still responsible for his family's death, and Derek wasn't sure if he could ever forgive her for that. Derek watches as Stiles climbs back into the jeep and takes off to where ever she was going. He sighed, then climbed off the roof and back onto the ground where he took off and ran back towards his home.

***

"Hey, Dad." Stiles greets as she walks into his family's new home. It was much bigger than the one they lived in before, but at least this time Stiles didn't have to stay for long. She was hoping this Alpha problem would be over with before she could catch a glimpse of Derek. Stiles was still weary of seeing Derek again, not even sure what has become of her ex since she left town the very next day after the fire. The only thing she's heard about Derek was that he and his siblings left town after the funeral, and haven't been back since. Stiles wished that they haven't come back yet because of this alpha, and won't have to encounter them anytime soon.

"Stiles!" Stiles hears her younger sister, Allison call from the top of the stairs. She turns to her as she rushes down the stairs and into her waiting arms. "Oh my god, I've missed you so much!"

"Hey, sis," Stiles says fondly as she squeezes Allison tight. "Man, I haven't seen you in a year, and you turn into a freaking hot model. I am so jealous."

"Shut up, Stiles. Either way, you end up having more guys go after you than me." Allison says fondly as their mother comes into the room.

"Hey, Mom." Stiles greets, awkwardly side-hugging her mother.

"Stiles, it's nice to see you. I've already made up the guest room for you." Victoria response and Stiles sighs a little.

Stiles had set her bags down in the guest room, slowly beginning to unpack her things as her teenage sister bounds into the room happily.

"How's school going for you?" Stiles asks Allison as she takes a seat on her guest bed. "I bet you have all the guys fighting to get your attention."

"Well, there is this one guy." Allison smiles wide as Stiles looks at her in surprise.

"Really? What's his name?" Stiles asks as she placed her clothes into the drawers by her bed.

"Scott. He's really sweet and a bit weird." Allison says, digging into one of her sister's bags to help him. She frowns as she pulls out an old picture frame of her sister as a teenager with another guy who looks oddly familiar. "Who's this?"

Stiles turns to her, quickly grabbing the picture frame from her and placing it on her night stand, farthest from her side of the bed. "No one important... So, what's this Scott like? He's treating you like a queen, right? If not I'll shoot him with my taser."

"No, he's treating me well. He's really sweet, a little awkward, but there's just something about him... I don't know... I just really like him." Allison says, shrugging her shoulders. "He also plays on the Lacrosse team."

"Lacrosse?" Stiles asks and Allison shrugs again. "Is that the new craze? When I was in high school, it was all about basketball." Stiles smiles, thinking about the first time she ever met Derek. He was on the basketball team, and she was really annoyed with him at first because of how arrogant he was. Soon enough, he grew on her and even went to some of his games. Derek used to call her his "Lucky Charm".

"It's fun to watch, actually. Scott's really good at it." Allison tells her sister, smiling wide at the idea of Scott in his lacrosse gear.

"You have it bad, my dear sister." Stiles smiles fondly while she pulls out a few more things from her bag.

"Do you want me to help?" Allison asks, grabbing one of Stiles' only black bag which was filled with her ammo and wolfsbane laced bullets.

"Don't!" Stiles grabs her hand before she could open the bag.

Allison gives her a weird look, wondering why she was acting like this. Stiles nervously laughs as she lets go of her sister's wrist.

"I'm sorry. You turn into a super model and I develop this kung fu death grip." Stiles plays it off and Allison laughs.

"Sorry, I just wanted to help," Allison says, smiling at her sister.

"It's okay. How about you head off to bed, isn't it a school night?" Stiles asks and Allison nods her head.

"Night Stiles." Allison gets up from the bed and skips out to her room down the hall.

Just as Allison is out of the room, Chris comes in with a serious look on his face. His arms were crossed and it looked like he was going to give Stiles a lecture. "What happened to your jeep?"

"Oh, some jerk-off from school broke the window. Don't worry, I'll get it fixed later." Stiles lies, not wanting to let her Dad know that she was attacked by the Alpha on her way in.

"And what about the bullet hole in the ceiling?" Chris asks and Stiles sighs. "Did the Alpha attack you?"

"Yeah... smashed through the window and was about to pull me out, but I handled it," Stiles says, looking at Chris with a serious look on her face.

"Sweetheart, when something like that happens, you have to call me immediately," Chris says and Stiles rolls her eyes.

"Dad, I can handle werewolves by myself. I'm not some little kid anymore, I'm an adult now, so you don't have to worry about me." Stiles says and Chris raises an eyebrow at her.

"Stiles, I just don't want you to get hurt. Even though you're not a child anymore, you're still my daughter, and I don't know what I would do with myself if I lost you." Chris says and Stiles sighs in defeat.

"I know Dad. I promise I'll be careful." Stiles grabs her bag of ammo and tucks it under her bed. "Now what's going on with the Alpha?"

***

"Stiles, can you help me out with the groceries?" Chris asked as Stiles got out of the car.

"Sure thing, Dad." Stiles replies, then helped her Dad take in the groceries.

When she gets to the garage to look for her spare keys, she finds her sister and some guy making out in the garage. She crosses her arms and clears her throat, causing the two to break apart in surprise. Stiles smiles wide as her sister glared at her and the guy looks like he was going to shit in his pants.

"Do you two mind helping Dad and I with the groceries? I promise I won't tell about your weird fetish for guns." Stiles winks at the guy then stalk out of the garage with the two following behind her nervously.

After the awkward introductions made between the guy (who turns out to be the Scott Allison was smitten about) and Chris, Stiles invites Scott to dinner with the family. Stiles got to know the kid more, and she adored his wide brown eyes. Scott was just like a nervous puppy, it almost reminded her of the way Derek looked when he first came to meet his parents. It was bittersweet, but Stiles was glad Allison found love when she couldn't.

"So, Scott. I hear you play Lacrosse." Stiles says as she took a bite of her casserole. "What is that game anyway?"

"Oh, it's like hockey, but we play on a field... with sticks and shoulder pads," Scott explains nervously.

"Wouldn't that be field hockey?" Chris asks, giving Scott his best glare.

"It's like field hockey," Allison says, glaring at her father for pestering Scott with questions.

Stiles laughs. "Don't worry, Ally. Dad did the same thing to my boyfriend back in high school."

"Really?" Allison asked Scott looked a little interested.

"Yeah, Dad put him in the hot seat, the poor guy was sweating like crazy." Stiles laughs at the memory of Derek looking the same way Scott is looking. "Man, I loved it when he looked so nervous."

"Who was your boyfriend back then?" Allison asked, looking like Stiles was telling her a very important secret.

"His name was Derek..." Stiles says fondly, smiling at her plate. "He was my first love, my first everything." Chris gave her a surprised look, Scott and Allison looked shocked, and her mother not all too pleased. Stiles smiled at Chris in apology before she continued. "I loved him with all I was, and everything was just perfect."

"What happened?" Scott asked, and Stiles smiled sadly at him.

"We broke up. We were moving to San Francisco, and he didn't want to do a long distance relationship. It was sad, but I got over it." Liar, Stiles hears in the back of her head, but she smiles brightly at her younger sister and her boyfriend.

After that, dinner went on with Chris shooting Scott with more questions. At one point, Scott asked to use the bathroom and Stiles let him use the guestroom bathroom. When he came back, they had desert and Allison showed Scott to the door. Stiles went to her room to grab her camera, wanting to embarrass her sister more by snapping a pic of them together.

When she went to her room, Stiles noticed that her bag was zipped closed. She definitely remembers leaving it open when she went out with Chris last night. Suddenly, Scott's perfect normal boy image was ruined as Stiles made her way back to the front door to where Scott and Allison were talking privately by the door. Stiles puts on a fake smile before she grabbed Scott's attention.

"Hey, Scott. I hope you don't mind if I ask you a question?" Stiles asks and Scott nervously looks at Allison before answering.

"Uh, yeah," Scott replies.

"Well, I don't want to be the bad guy here, but I just wanted to know what you took from my bag," Stiles says and Scott looks confused.

"What?" Scott asks.

"What did you take from my bag?" Stiles repeats and Allison looks at her, horrified.

"Stiles, Scott didn't take anything from your bag," Allison says, and Stiles kept her eyes on Scott.

"Well then prove it." Stiles crosses her arms and Scott looks like he's going to faint.

"Fine, I'll prove it. Scott wasn't the one who went through your bag, I did." Allison says, pulling out a condom from her pocket.

Stiles was surprised beyond belief, and Scott looked equally as shocked too. Stiles coughed a bit and snatched the condom away from Allison.

"Don't tell Dad, and I won't. Deal?" Stiles asks and Allison nods her head.

"Deal." She smiles wide before she goes outside with Scott.

"Damn teenagers," Stiles mutters before going back to her room.

***

Stiles didn't want to be here. It felt wrong to come here, after what happened six years ago, she wasn't sure if she could handle being back to this place.

Stiles was walking towards the old Hale house with two other hunters that work for her father. She had a handgun in the holster wrapped around her leg, and a crossbow in hand. She really didn't want to be here, but her Dad wanted to know if the Alpha was hiding out in the old Hale house, so they came to check it out. Stiles looked around the house, her heart hurt every time she thought about how the house used to look like before the fire.

She wished she could have stopped Kate from starting the fire, had she known what her aunt was up to, maybe she could have saved the Hales. Sadly, she can never change the past.

Stiles took in a deep breath and walked towards the faded red door of the burned-out home, kicking it open and pointing her crossbow at anything that moved. The two other hunters followed in after her, keeping an eye out for anything that might spring out at them. Stiles kept looking around the house, trying to block the memories of the once beautiful home and the echoes of the phantom voices that belonged to her once second family.

It felt wrong to be here, and Stiles wished her father had called someone else to do it.

She checked the living room, finding that there were only empty boxes and a beat up couch she vaguely remembers making out with Derek on. Stiles sighs and moves to search the rest of the house. When she comes up empty handed, she is more than ready to leave this place.

"There's nothing here. Let's go." Stiles commands and they make their way out of the house.

Just as Stiles was about to leave, the door slams shut, cutting her off from the other hunters and locking her inside the house. Stiles lifts up her crossbow, aiming into the darkness that engulfed her as she looks around to see who the hell it was. She turns on her light on the crossbow, and he sees a shirtless Derek growling at her, fangs out and eyes glowing blue. Stiles gasps in surprise and turns around, knowing there was a back door on the other side of the house. She ran as fast as she could before she is being slammed against the wall.

Derek is there, holding her by the neck and growling into her face. Stiles flinches away from him, not feeling terrified, but the thought that the person she loved was threatening her, after all, the times Derek spent reassuring Stiles that he would never turn his fangs and claws against her. Stiles turned to look at Derek, noticing how much muscle he gained during their time apart, the scruff on Derek's face, and the permanent scowl on his face. He even still had the adorable bunny teeth Stiles loved do much.

'Stop it, Stiles! He's going to kill you!' Stiles thinks as Derek's grip tightens around her neck.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek growls out, causing Stiles to flinch again. Stiles couldn't help but notice how his eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips, and back again.

"I was looking for the alpha. My Dad thought he would be here." Stiles explains, looking sadly at Derek. "I didn't know you were in town..."

"Well I am, and the alpha isn't here. Now leave." Derek says, letting go of Stiles and disappearing before Stiles can regain her breath.

Stiles rubs her neck, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. Seeing Derek again hurt more than Stiles had hoped it wouldn't, and it was almost tearing her apart to see the hate in Derek's eyes as he stared into hers. It was like all the moments they had before meant nothing like Derek didn't care that seeing him again would hurt Stiles. She swallowed her tears, grabbing her crossbow before leaving.

"I'm sorry." Stiles whispers, knowing Derek would hear her, then shuts the door behind her as she leaves.

Derek watches from the second story window as Stiles and the other hunters leave his property without a second glance back. It was the first time in six years since Derek last spoke to Stiles, and Derek didn't anticipate that he was going to hurt him this much, seeing and talking to Stiles again. Derek wanted so desperately to hold Stiles again, to kiss her lips raw, and to decorate her neck with love bites. However, the voice in the back of his mind kept reminding Derek that if it wasn't for Stiles, then his whole family wouldn't have been dead, and he wouldn't have to deal with the Alpha on his own.

Plus, it's been six years. They both have changed, and it was obvious that the feelings they once had were no longer there. Derek still loved Stiles, but he was never going to be sure if Stiles still had the same feelings for him too. Maybe Stiles had moved on and has another boyfriend or something. Derek will never know.

Derek sighs and turns away from the window, not willing to watch Stiles walk out of his life once again.

***

It was the middle of the night and Stiles was tucked into her bed, deep in sleep. Her hair was a tangled mess, fanning over her cream colored pillows. She tossed and turned in her sleep, a frown on her face as she subconsciously tried to get comfortable. Stiles was on her back now, gripping onto one of the pillows as she felt soft, smooth, lips run over the base of her neck. 

Stiles squirmed when she felt callous hands run down the curves of her stomach, over her hips, and down her thighs in the slowest motion possible.  Her hands reached up and she could feel the silky smooth hair tangling into her fingers as the lips moved to hers. Stiles swore she felt Derek's hot breath against her cheek, and when she opened her eyes, she hoped to see the familiar hazel-grey eyes starting back at her. 

Sadly, all she saw was the open space above her. The hands disappeared and she was suddenly cold. She sat up in bed and looked around the room, not really sure what she was expecting, but she couldn't help but feel like some part of her was missing. Stiles pulled the sheets back over her before laying back down in her bed. Her eyes landed on the old picture of her and Derek embracing each other; she felt a tug on her heart as she reaches over to place the picture face down. 

Stiles sighs, closing her eyes as he blocks out the sounds of howling from her window.

***

Stiles sat in the front seat as Chris drove Allison to school. Last week, she and her friends were trapped in the school being hunted by Derek, at least that was what Scott had said, and that Derek was the one who killed all those people, including his own sister. Stiles didn't want to believe that Derek was the one who did it, she knew Derek well enough that he wouldn't kill his own sister, but they haven't been together in six years. Six years is a long time for people to change.

Still, Stiles knew Derek wasn't the alpha. His eyes were the same blue as they always have been, they didn't change.

Allison tried to open the car door, but it was locked and she sighed and looked at their Dad. "Seriously? Dad if you won't let me drive to school, you could at least let me out of the car."

"Stiles, what's your opinion on homeschooling?" Chris asked Stiles.

"I don't know Dad, I'm more of a hands-on learning kind of gal." Stiles answers, sending a smug look towards her father.

"Well, what's your opinion on overprotective Dads who keep ruining their daughter's lives?" Allison asked Stiles.

Stiles smirks again at Chris before hitting the unlock button on her side.

"Thank you," Allison tells Stiles before getting out of the car.

Stiles and Chris sit there, looking at each other in silence.

"Do you really think it was actually Derek?" Stiles asked, looking at her father.

"It is hard to believe... That boy never caused any trouble, but if what Scott says is true, then I have to see if we can find any proof it was him." Chris says as he drives out of the school parking lot. He wanted to believe that Derek Hale was still a good guy, but after everything that happened, he wouldn't be surprised.

"I don't think it was Derek." Stiles shakes her head as she turns to look at the road, refusing to believe it. 

"Can you prove that it wasn't him that night?" Chris asked, knowing that even if it was Derek, they would need solid evidence to prove it.

"Derek isn't an Alpha. I know it because I saw his eyes. It couldn't have been him." Stiles says, looking out the window. Chris sighs, knowing he should believe his daughter. She always seems to end up being right anyway.

"Sweetheart, I know being back here is hard for you, but you need to put your feelings for Derek aside and focus on the mission," Chris tells her and Stiles sighs, trying her best to hide her emotions. 

"It's easier said than done." Stiles replies and Chris looks at her in sympathy.

"You still love him... Don't you?" Chris asked his daughter, hating seeing her this choked up about it.

Stiles blinks away her tears and turns away from her Dad. "I think you should call someone else for this, Dad. I'm not ready to be back on the field."

"I understand... but just hold on until we find out who the Alpha is. Then you can go back to San Francisco." Chris promises.

"Okay..." Stiles sighs, looking back out the window as the trees passed by.

***

"Hey, Kiddos!" Stiles' aunt, Kate, waltz into the house like she owned the place. Allison squealed in surprise and ran towards Kate to embrace her in a tight hug. Stiles stayed back, not really in the mood to be all mushy about her aunt being here. Stiles did walk closer to the foyer, keeping her arms crossed over her chest while she watched her sister and aunt exchange greetings.

"Wow, Allison you look so gorgeous!" Kate gushes, smiling wide at Allison. 

"Thanks, Kate," Allison blushes a little, enjoying the attention she was getting from Kate. 

"Oh, is that who I think it is?" Kate asked, smiling wide at Stiles before pulling her into a tight hug. "Stelly, Belly, look at how much you've grown! College life must be doing wonders for you!"

"Hey Aunt Kate," Stiles says tentatively, not returning the hug.

"How are you, Sweetie? Your Pops said you've been down in the dumps lately," Kate says and Stiles sighs heavily. 

"Honestly, you have no idea," Stiles shrugs and follows Kate as she walks into the house to try and find Stiles' Dad. 

Allison was talking a mile a minute to Kate, telling her all about her life in Beacon Hills, how school has been, and even about her boyfriend. Kate was equally as responsive, asking all types of questions that kept Allison talking. Once Kate was set up in her own guest room, Allison excused herself to study and Kate and Stiles went to the basement to meet up with Stiles' parents. Chris informed Kate of the recent events that have happened with the Alpha, how Derek Hale could be involved, and how Stiles is going to be laid off from this mission because of her emotional attachments. Kate scoffed and turned to Stiles, almost glaring at her eldest niece. 

"You can't let some guy get in the way of the goal here, Stiles," Kate scolds her, "He's a werewolf for crying out loud, we kill them for a living."

"According to the code," Chris corrects her and Kate just roll her eyes. 

"It doesn't matter," Kate scoffs and turns to Stiles, "My dear, you need to toughen up. You're an Argent, a badass hunter with natural hunting skills. If you can't handle a simple low-life beta, how the hell are you going to face an Alpha?"

"He's not just a low-life beta!" Stiles snaps at Kate, "He was my boyfriend, and I still love him!"

"Stiles!" Chris scolds and Stiles looks at him. 

"Dad! You guys can't just keep ignoring the fact that I was dating a werewolf! Don't you guys understand that being here is hurting me? I loved him, and seeing him is killing me!" Stiles takes a moment to take a deep breath, "I can't help how I feel..."

"Sweetie," Kate clicks her tongue and walks over to Stiles, "We live in a world where it's kill or be killed. We approach situations rationally and emotionlessly. If you are really a true hunter, then you need to set aside your feelings for Derek and focus on what is at stake here. There is an Alpha killing innocent people. Do you really want that on your hands? Do you really want the thought of you being the cause of so many deaths? Knowledge is power, Stiles, and it's up to you to take responsibility."

Stiles doesn't say anything, she just turns around and leaves the basement. Chris and Kate watch Stiles leave before they turned around to face each other. 

"How can you put that much pressure on her, Kate. She may be older now, but she still isn't ready to make those kinds of decisions." Chris scolds his sister.

"She's going to be in charge someday, Chris, one way or another," Kate says, then leaves the basement too.

***

Derek walks through the hospital, trying to find his uncle. He had been visiting him since he came back to Beacon Hills, but he wasn't in his room. Derek is worried, but he's starting to think that maybe Peter was the Alpha...

Just as he was about to go into his Uncle's room once more, he is suddenly stopped when he sees his uncle standing by the hallway corner, smiling wide as he sees the shocked expression of his nephew. Derek backs away, only then realizing that his uncle was never catatonic. He was the one causing all the murders in town.

"Long time no see, Derek." Peter smiles wide.

"It's you... all the murders... it's been you all along." Derek accuses and Peter just smiles.

"I've only killed those responsible, Derek. You must believe that I've only had good intentions." Peter says, but Derek wasn't buying any of it.

"I don't care, you killed Laura," Derek growls and launches himself at Peter.

Peter easily flicks him off, tossing him against the wall in a swift motion before he grabbed him and threw him into another wall.

"You know I would never do that to my own niece. It was an accident." Peter says, and Derek roars before tackling Peter to the ground.

Peter just smiles before he throws Derek off him, and then bashes his head into the floor a few times, causing Derek to bleed from his nose. Derek struggles to fight him off, but he was no match for an Alpha. Peter drags him by the throat and tosses him through the glass and over a counter, Derek falls hard onto the floor, still bleeding as he crawls away into the morgue. Peter follows behind him, smiling wide as Derek pushes himself against the wall.

"Derek, you have to believe me. I only want to take down those responsible. The Argents are the ones who did this to us." Peter says, looking at Derek.

"Not all of them did anything bad to us," Derek pants, wiping away the blood from his nose.

"Yes, but that one Argent who always hung around our house isn't. What was her name again? Stiles?" Peter asks and Derek growls.

"It wasn't her fault!" Derek roars and Peter laughs.

"Of course it is. If it wasn't for her, then our family would still be alive right now. She may not have been the one to light the match, but she gave Kate all the information she needed." Peter says, his voice sounding different.

"No, she didn't. I won't let you hurt her!" Derek growls, and launches himself at Peter again, only to be once again slammed into the wall.

"Choose a side, Derek. Either you kill with me, or you die with your hunter girlfriend." Peter growls before he disappears.

Derek sits up, breathing heavy as he thinks about what he's going to have to do.

***

"Derek?" Stiles calls out, walking towards the Hale House. It was the middle of the night, and she was hoping Derek was here so she could talk to him. She had a handgun tucked away in her pants, just in case the Alpha decided to stop by. All Stiles wanted was to talk to Derek, just have a normal conversation like they used to do. "Derek, are you here?"

Stiles walked up to the red door, pushing it opened with her hand as she slowly walked in the house. She looked around, trying to find Derek, but it didn't look like anyone was here. Stiles sighs and continues to look around, not really sure what she was looking for, but just did so anyway. She couldn't help but remember how things used to have been before the fire. The house looked so desolate and empty, it hurt Stiles' heart to think she was the cause of all this.

The cause of the pain and suffering etched in the black walls, and everything else. Maybe, if she hadn't fallen in love with Derek, his family would still be alive, and maybe Derek would have been happy with someone else instead of her. Of course, Stiles never regretted being with Derek, but she wished things would have ended differently for the unlikely couple. But she was a hunter, and Derek was a werewolf, it wasn't exactly the perfect pairing, and it seemed that the universe had it out for them.

Despite Stiles' feelings for Derek, this was her life, being in the family business. She was a hunter, and nothing was ever going to change that. Not even someone like Derek, who she loved the most and would die for, even if he didn't love her back.

With a heavy sigh, Stiles makes her way towards the front room, not noticing Derek or the other guy from Allison's school. Stiles looks up and sees Derek and the other guy staring at her in surprise. Stiles moves to say something, but the moment she meets Derek's eyes, she completely forgets what she was going to say. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, but were mere seconds, and Derek was the first one to break the silence.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Derek asks, not sure why his ex-was in his house in the first place. Had Stiles come here just to interrogate him?

"I...uh..." Stiles began nervously, looking between Derek and the other guy who was looking at him incredulously. "I wanted to talk to you, Derek..." Stiles says pathetically, and she wipes her face with her hand.

Derek nervously looked at the other guy before he looked back at Stiles. "Stiles, you shouldn't be here."

"I know, I know, but I really need to talk to you. You owe me that much after breaking up with me all those years ago, but I seriously need to talk." Stiles rambles on, avoiding Derek's eyes so she can think clearly.

"Stiles, you need to leave, now." Derek moves to grab Stiles, but she holds her hand up to stop him.

"Derek, I know I'm the last person you want to see, but we need to have this talk, and-," Stiles was interrupted by a loud roar, and they all turn to see Scott standing on top of the stairs.

Stiles was both surprised and shocked to find out that her little sister's boyfriend was a werewolf, and the one they were looking for, actually. Scott jumps over the stairs, morphing into his full werewolf form and roars at Derek. Stiles looked between Derek and Scott, not sure what the hell was going on. Weren't they apart of the same pack?

"Derek, you can't kill Jackson!" Scott exclaims, and Stiles looks at Derek in shock, then at the guy who appeared to be scared out of his mind now. Derek only kept his eyes on Scott.

"Scott, you know I don't have a choice," Derek says, only proving Scott's word to be true.

In that moment, Stiles' world shifted and the person standing in front of her wasn't the Derek she fell in love with all those years ago. Stiles swallowed hard, then grabbed her gun and pointed it at Derek, her eyes hard. Derek notices and looks at Stiles in shock.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Derek asks, his eyes darting between the gun pointing at him and Stiles. Stiles' eyes went from warm liquid honey to cold, hard whiskey in that second.

"Doing my job," Stiles says, keeping Derek at gunpoint. "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked, going over to stand next to Derek.

"It means, 'We hunt those who hunt us," Derek says, keeping his eyes on Stiles. "My girlfriend taught me that."

"Derek, you know I don't want to do this, so don't make me do this," Stiles says threateningly. "Just leave the kid alone, Der."

"Stiles, I don't have a choice," Derek says, and Stiles just glares at him.

"Says who? The Alpha? The one that killed your sister?" Stiles asked, and Derek scowls at her.

"You don't have very good credentials yourself, Stiles," Derek growls and Stiles scoffs.

"Derek, I was with you the whole fucking night!" Stiles yells.

"But you gave your family the information to pull it off!" Derek barks back, and Stiles almost shouts in frustration.r

"Derek, I would have never done that to you! I loved your family, I even considered them my second family! Don't you see, Derek? I would have chosen you over my own family because I love you so much!" Stiles yells, panting by the time she was done.

Derek stared at her in shock, he didn't know Stiles was willing to give up her family heritage to be with him. He didn't know Stiles was willing to do so much for him and his family, even if it meant getting herself killed. Before Derek could get a word out, bullets suddenly went flying through the air and riddle the house. Derek jumps on furniture to avoid the bullets, Scott and Jackson escaped the house, and Stiles had followed Derek and hid behind some furniture on the other side of the room. 

They look at each other for a moment before Stiles gets up and starts shooting back, kicking the door open and shooting blindly in the darkness. She gets in a few shots before she is shot in her torso, causing Stiles to fall to her knees and drop her gun. Derek lets out and all mighty roar before he jumps over and protects Stiles from the bullets. Derek tries to drag Stiles back into the house before he is blinded by a bright flashing white light. Derek is then kicked down to the ground next to an unconscious Stiles, and before he passes out, Derek sees a familiar blonde walking towards them.

***

Stiles groans when she wakes up, feeling the pain in her stomach as she slowly sits up and finds herself in a dark room. Stiles stands up from the table and slowly walks over to the doorway and makes her way through a tunnel she's never seen before. Suddenly, Stiles hears something down the hall, a familiar buzzing sound that she knows all too well. Stiles rushes forward into a room that was flooded with water, but it looked like the torture was happening to someone chained to an old bed frame against one of the walls. 

Stiles gasps in horror when she finally takes in on who it was that was being tortured and rushes forward to help Derek. He screams in pain as another surge of electricity flows through him, and Stiles manages to get to the car battery before someone grabs her from behind and pulls her away.

"No! Let him go, you monsters!" Stiles screams out, struggling against one of the hunter's hold.

"Oh, Sweetie, we're not the monsters here," Stiles hears Kate say, appearing from the darkest corner of the room. Kate had an evil smirk on her lips, chuckling at her niece's pathetic attempt to save her werewolf.

"You're more of a monster than he is," Stiles spits out, giving her aunt a death glare.

"Sweetheart, I'm just doing my job. This is what we do, Stiles. This is what we're trained for. I do it, your father does it, Allison will learn, it's a part of the family business." Kate tells Stiles, smiling wide at her niece.

"Then I don't want to be a part of it!" Stiles struggles again, trying to go after Kate. "You're hurting him! Please, stop!"

"I will once he tells me who the Alpha is. You know, after all, this running around, I'm sure he would have figured it out eventually." Kate says, turning to Derek who was still screaming out in pain. 

"He hasn't killed anyone! Please! Leave him alone!" Stiles cries, feeling Derek's pain through every cry he makes. It shakes her to her core and all she wants is to free Derek from this horrible place.

"Sorry, Sweetheart, but now that you know about my little secret, I don't think I can let you run off and tell your Dad on me," Kate says, smiling wider as the hunter holding Stiles pulls out a syringe filled with an unidentified liquid. 

"No! Let me go!" Stiles struggles harder, feeling the needle being pushed into her and the liquid being pushed into her veins. Stiles continues to struggle until she quickly begins losing her strength, her knees giving out from under her as she passes out in the hunter's arms.

"That should keep her out for a while," Kate says, turning back to Derek. "Now see what you do? You poisoned my dear niece's mind by toying with her emotions."

Derek bites back a growl, feeling another surge of electricity flow through him and he screams out in pain once more. 

"Though, she does have an eye out for the good ones. Too bad she won't get to play with you again." Kate laughs as she follows the other hunters out while they carry Stiles away with them. 

Derek pulls on the chains, his inner wolf trying to force its way out while he watches  helplessly as Stiles is taken from him. He tries his best to ignore the pain, but it's hard to think with shocks rushing through his body. Once again, Derek was rendered helpless to protect the ones he cared about, especially the love of his life. Just when he is about to give up, he hears a distant howl coming from outside the cellar he was trapped in. 

Derek looks up, taking a deep breath before he begins to howl.

***

For once in his life, Derek was actually glad to see Scott when he rushed in through the heavy metal door. Scott looked shocked when he saw Derek chained up and immediately rushed over to turn off the car battery. Derek sighed in relief, no longer feeling the currents flow through him. Scott rushes to help Derek down from the frame, overlooking him to see if he had any injuries that haven't healed yet.

"What happened to you?" Scott asked Derek as he helped carry him out of the cellar.

"Kate happened," Derek replies and takes a heavy breath. "We need to find Stiles,"

"Allison's sister?" Scott asked, confused. "I thought she was with her family?"

"No...Kate kept her here, we need to find her," Derek somewhat pleads with Scott. The last thing he wanted was to let Scott see how desperate he was in trying to find his mate.

"Do you know where she could be?" Scott asked Derek, feeling a little overwhelmed for now having to go and save two people. 

"I'm right here," Both Derek and Scott looked up to see Stiles standing at the entrance holding a gun in her hand. Her curly hair was wilder, she was wearing the same clothes as the last time Derek saw her in, with the same maroon tank top and black tights.

"Stiles..." Derek says under his breath as Stiles makes her way towards them, "How did you escape?"

"They underestimated an Argent, especially one who only took one hour to escape from a chair," Stiles smirked before helping Scott with Derek. "Let's get ya out of here, Sourwolf,"

Stiles and Scott helped carry Derek out of the cellar and back out into the Hale's open yard. Scott let go of Derek, but Stiles stayed latched onto Derek, both unconsciously holding each other closely. Derek looked around, not feeling at ease despite having been set free, even with Stiles being so close to him, he still felt like something wasn't right. 

 "Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right." Derek tells them, Scott and Stiles looking at each other before looking back at Derek.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, giving Derek a confused look.

"I don't know. It's - it's kind of like it's -" Derek begins, but Scott cuts him off.

"No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy." Scott almost yells, looking exhausted and giving Derek a pleading look.

"Fine. You're right," Derek nods and Stiles gently rubs his side a little. 

"Thank you," Scott sighs in relieved, but all too soon, their moment was ruined when an arrow flew at them. 

Stiles threw Derek on the ground, not willing to let him get hurt anymore and used her body to shield his. Another arrow was shot, but this time, it hit Stiles' leg and she screams out in pain. Derek growls and pulls Stiles under his body, he looks over her wound to see that it was bleeding through her leggings, which made her gasp in pain. 

"Stiles?" Stiles hears her younger sister, Allison call out in confusion. 

"Don't worry, Allison, she's fine," Kate lies to her, then kneels closer. "Now the flash arrow,"

"But what if I hit Stiles?" Allison asked in an unsure voice.

"Those werewolves are kidnapping her, do you want to save your sister or not?" Kate asked, her tone a little annoyed.

Allison doesn't say anything as she draws her next arrow and aims at Scott and Derek. 

"Natural talent," Derek hears Kate say and he quickly pushes Stiles towards Scott, being careful with her leg.

"Go! Take Stiles and go!" Derek shouts at Scott, but another arrow swooshes by them, causing a blinding light to appear and nearly blinds Scott to the ground. Derek groans and keeps his body over Stiles who was moving under him.

"Derek!" Stiles cries, no longer hiding the pain as she tries to get them out of here. She knew Kate was going to kill them, and it would only be a matter of time before her father gets there. Stiles had managed to message her Dad about Kate's intentions and what she did to the Hale family all those years ago. He responded quickly and assured her that he was on his way ten minutes ago.

"It's okay, it's okay," Derek reassures her before he feels a bullet pierce his skin, causing him to howl in pain and pass out on her.

"Derek!" Stiles screams.

 "See? Not that hard." Kate says, walking closer to where Allison and Scott were. "Oh, no - I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look." 

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison asked, watching in horror as Kate pulls a gun on Scott.

 "I love those brown eyes." Kate says, not showing any remose as she prepares to pull the trigger. 

Stiles manages to push Derek off her, laying him in the ground as she gets up and limps her way over to Kate and Allison as quickly as she possibly can.

"Kate! I know what you did. Put the gun down." Chris shouts, almost appearing out of nowhere. Stiles makes her way to Allison's side, pulling her into her arms in a protective stance. She was half leaning against Allison and half keeping her own stance as she keeps the gun ready in her free hand.

"I did what I was told to do," Kate argues with her brother, not making any moves to put down her gun. 

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 - year - old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." Chris tells Kate.

"We hunt those who hunt us," Allison whispers, looking at Stiles for confirmation. Stiles just curtly nods, keeping her eyes on Kate. 

"Put the gun down. Before I put you down. Allison, Stiles, get back." Chris warns his daughters and Stiles pulls Allison with her. Before they could make it far enough, a figure begins to circle around them.

"What is it?" Allison asked, getting her bow from the ground where she dropped it. Everyone took ther stance, including Stiles who looked like she was going to collapse any second.

"It's the Alpha." Scott answers in realization. 

Suddenly, Chris is knocked off his feet, Scott goes down, then Allison and Stiles. Kate is left standing, firing her gun left and right as she tries to hit the Alpha. 

"Come on! Come on!" Kate challenges. When Peter appears in front of her, she tries to shoot at him, but he grabs her wrist, forcing her to shoot upwards before he snapped her arm and grabbed her by the neck. In a swift motion, Peter's hand digs into Kate's chest, causing her to gasp in pain before he rips her heart right out of her chest. 

Peter lets Kate fall to the ground, taking the moment to bask in the victory of killing his family's murdurer once and for all. He suddenly feels a shooting pain in his shoulder, making him roar in fury before he turns to see who the fool was for shooting at him. Peter turns to see Stiles aiming her gun at him, a determined look on her face as she moved to shoot him again. Peter growls before making his way towards her, slapping the gun out of her hands and grabbing her by the neck, his bloody hands covering Stiles' neck with her aunt's blood. Stiles made a choking noise as he glares into her eyes and begins to drag her into the house.

"No! Stiles!" Allison calls, running after her sister into the house. 

Derek groans, slowly waking back up to see Stiles being dragged into his home by Peter. He forces himself back to his feet and rushes into the house, hoping he would stop Peter before it was too late. Allison beat him there, standing there frozen in horror as she watched Peter hold her sister by her neck with claws dangerously digging into her skin. 

"She is beautiful, Stiles. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it - And I'll let her live." Peter says threateningly. Stiles chokes against his hold, looking at her sister pleadingly, begging with her eyes to run.

"I'm sorry." Stiles chokes out with tears brimming her eyes as she looks at Allison. 

"Peter! Please, don't hurt her." Derek pleads, looking at Peter with warning eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, Nephew. It didn't have to be this way, but sometimes... people just don't know when to not butt into our lives." Peter says, getting ready to kill Stiles.

Stiles looks at Derek with tears in her eyes, no sense of hope for herself, but still, she managed to smile when Derek meets her eyes.

"I love you, Der-," Stiles begins to say, but Peter already slashed through her throat, blood splattering all over the walls and windows.

"Stiles!" Allison cries out, her hands moving to her mouth as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

 

"NO!" Derek roars as he watches Peter drop Stiles to the ground. Stiles lands with a thud, eyes wide open and blood gushing from her neck. Derek watched in horror as the light left Stiles' eyes, leaving them empty and lifeless.

Derek roars at Peter before launching himself at him, claws out and eyes shining electric blue.

***

Chris and Scott finally rushed into the house, having just woken and heard the commotion that was going on inside the house. When they get to the others, they stop once they see the scene and both stare in horror as they take in the blood. Most of it was Peter's, having had his throat slashed open in a similar fashion he gave Stiles. Derek was sitting in the middle of the room, on his knees and covered in blood, he held Stiles' lifeless body in his arms, her blood getting on his clothes. Allison was by him, crying into her sister's torso, sobbing uncontrollably.

Derek finally looks up to meet their eyes, his own glowing brilliant red with tears staining his cheeks and new ones threatening to spill over.


End file.
